User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Beckett goes to Bullworth 8: Mission Impossible
I ran over to TK's jet-black van. Sure it was a van, a mom's car as Jeriko had once teased. But it was the fastest van I had ever been in. Brian got in the passenger seat. I hopped in the way back TK was eager to save Beck and Peanut and I was too. I epically picked up my red baseball cap and I placed it on, turning the bill of it so that it was facing backwards. "Come on Jenny!" I yelled. "Beck and Peanut are waitin for us." We sped off. TK parked his car carefully hidden. Jenny grabbed her slingshot and jumped out of the van. "Let's kick some orderly ass while we're at it!" she yelled. "Jenny we can't go crazy like that." I said. "We might be slowed down because I don't know if Beckett's strong enough to walk." I said, sliding under the hole in the fence and into the tall grass. "'S worth a shot." she muttered, climbing the fence. "I haven't had this much fun since the riot of last year." Brian said, sliding under the fence behind me. Brian snuck up on an orderly and knocked him out, dragging him into our hiding spot. "This guy is gonna have one damn helluva headache when he wakes up." Brian said "By the way, I ain't got no arm muscle so I ain't much of a plus when it comes to carrying him. Can Peanut walk? Glory, if he can, that will be a miracle. One less guy to carry." she said. "I could probably carry him out. I'll need some cover though." Brian said to Jenny. "I hope so. Follow me." I added, half-crouching as I ran through the tall grass to where I knew Edwin's window was. "Alright, is this it?" Brian asked as we stopped in front of a window. Jenny nodded and followed us. "Someone's coming!" Brian exclaimed, whispering. I stopped in front of a window. Edwin peered up at us. Then he handed us each an orderly uniform. "They gave me these as bedding cuz they're too small and I scream too much when I'm cold. Just tell the guys operating the doors that you're shift 10371. They should let you in." I nodded. Just then that Andrew guy showed up with about 5 Townies. "Well, well. Brian, Jenny and Tony. Get 'em boys!" he yelled. Brian punched the first one and knocked him out cold. Jenny smiled at one tough lookin Townie, who was so confused that it gave her the opportunity to hit him with the slingshot. I sweep kicked and knocked two down. Brian grabbed the last, lifting him up and throwing them down. Andrew ran off. I climbed up a nearby tree. One Townie grabbed Jenny's arms. The tough lookin one, Jerry I think was his name, took the slingshot and watched Jenny jump to get it. She spit in his face and before he could react I jumped off the tree I climbed up on top of him and beat him senseless. The other one tried to get me but was trucked down by TK. TK took the remaining townies over the fence so he could deal with them and prepare the car for a quick getaway once we had our friends. Malcolm showed up. "What's going on?" He asked. I suppose someone must have heard about our rescue mission and tipped him off. "We need to get Beckett out of here. Thank goodness you've showed up Malcolm." I say, tossing him an orderly outfit. "Put this on, we gotta get to the control panel." I added. Malcolm put his on. "Will there be any fights or just sneaking around?" he asked. "As soon as we get to the control panel and open all of the doors there's bound to be a fight. We have to get Beck. Edwin will carry Beckett while we go get Peanut but we need to get from wherever Peanut is to TK's van to make a getaway." I said, putting mine on. I turned to look at everyone. "Come on guys! Let's go save Beck and Peanut!" I cried. I walked over as Orderly-like as I possibly could to the door of the Asylum. Jenny followed me, her outfit looked too big on her. "Come on guys." I whispered, walking inside of the Asylum. I waved at a couple of other Orderlies, trying to act as natural as possible. "BILL!" An orderly down the hall yelled, gesturing at me. I had no choice but to walk up to him. The Orderly peered at Jenny then smiled. "And you must be little Leah! She's getting so big Bill, doing community service already!" The orderly exclaimed. I nodded, wondering why this one had to mistake me for Bill. He looked at Malcolm. "And Steven's getting big too. Already an adult right?" He asked. I just nodded wondering how we were going out of this one. Jenny nodded. I made my voice as deep as possible and lemme tell you it's hard for a 13 year old boy to do that. "Uh yeah." He looked at me confused for a moment. "Are you still getting over that cold Bill? You don't sound good at all." Filled with relief I said "Yeah." "So Bill where was it you said your new job was?" He asked. "A dentist." I said, blurting out the first thing I could think of. He looked mildly interested but I said "Gotta go I'll er be back later." I grabbed one of Jenny's arms and one of Malcolm's and I led them down towards the control panel. I saw the control panel up ahead. "C'mon." I said. All we had to do was to flip that switch and our friends would be free. "Do it." Brian said. "When that shit happens stay together." he added. I turned around, hearing footsteps but it was only Greg Ryder. "Fancy meetin' you guys here." he said. "Sup, man." Brian replied. "How the hell did you get here?" he asked. "Good question. I was visiting my uncle here who was in the Bosnian War. He went insane from all the atrocities there, so that's why he's here. And that's why I'm here." Greg said "What are you guys doing here?" He asked us. None of us got to answer. "Greg Ryder and Brian Davidson!" A voice yelled. It was Andrew again. This time followed by all of the Townies. "Get them!" he yelled. Brian started fighting with one. I turned to find the lever. "Hold it bitches." Andrew chuckled. "Greg you and I. Knifes right fucking now. Brian you take Otto. He's a crazy mofo."he added, pulling a knife out of his pocket. I had an idea. I smile and pull the lever. About 12 deranged people spring out of their room and attack Andrew and his allies. "Come on guys. Let's find the others." I yell, taking down a townie nearby me. "Get off me!" Andrew screamed, trying to remove a freak from on top of him. "Greg Ryder! I'll kill you!!" Andrew yelled. "Come on!" I yelled, running, pulling Jenny and Malcolm with me to where I thought Edwin's room was. We almost ran into Edwin. Then we all headed into the next room. Beckett was laying on the ground. Edwin grabbed Beckett and started carrying Beck on his back. "Come on let's find Peanut." I said, but we didn't have to. He found us. I pulled Malcolm, Jenny and Peanut behind me closely, Edwin followed carrying Beckett. Brian and Greg took up the rear. Jenny gave Peanut a one-armed hug. I saw Peanut hug her back. I hated like crazy to ruin their reunion but the front door was right in front of us. I pulled both of them with me while I let Edwin take Beckett and Malcolm outside to the gate. I stared horrified. Orderlies were blocking our exit. I stared shocked but not for long. TK backed his van up right through a weak spot of fencing. The fence was so weak he just flattened it without having to even scratch the van. The back doors opened up. Edwin climbed in, having me hold Beckett for a while in the very back, where there were no seats. He lifted Jenny and Peanut over into the back row of seats and gave them Beckett. He then quickly lifted Malcolm and I into the middle row and he yanked Brian and Greg and pulled them in the very back with him, where there were no seats. "Drive!" He yelled. TK floored it and off we went speeding. Category:Blog posts